Chillin'
by nefertirioc
Summary: Through a sweltering night, Arizona helps Callie cool off with a little game of her own, even if it just makes things hotter all together.


Title: Chillin'  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Calzona  
Summary: Through a sweltering night, Arizona helps Callie cool off with a little game of her own, even if it just makes things hotter all together  
A/N: A little PWP-y, not following any specific timeline. I seem to be writing a lot of these lately... hmmm.  
Beta'd by: The wonderful clanket who whipped my ass into shape for this chapter. Thank you for helping me pick out a title and for being a great (grate) LJ Wife. :) (There, I said it).

Callie made a tight fist and punched the top of the air conditioning unit nestled in the bedroom window of their apartment. Usually the clunky machine would cough and sputter back to life and continue spewing out regurgitated coolness, but not today.

"Oh come on!" Callie huffed in disbelief as Arizona rounded the corner, fanning herself with the headline page from the newspaper.

"Seriously? It's not working?" Arizona groaned, rolling her eyes at their archaic unit, and still fanning her neck with the paper.

The headline read _Seattle Swelters in Heat Wave 2010. _

Arizona walked up beside Callie and gave the A/C a whack of her own. "Ow, ow, ow," she whimpered after slapping the boxy protrusion then looking to her girlfriend for some sort of guidance.

"Well, I think it's officially broken," Callie sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, sleep outside?" Arizona huffed dramatically as she flopped backward onto their bed.

Callie studied her girlfriend's grim countenance. Even with the skimpy running shorts and the barely there tank top, she looked miserable. Long blonde locks were twisted into a complicated and messy bun atop her head, loose tendrils sticking to her sweat-soaked neck.

The Latina was used to the heat; Miami summers were worse by comparison. Oh, and then there was Botswana. It was stuffy in their apartment, sure, but Callie had learned to live frugally after leaving home.

But it was still kind of funny to see Arizona having a meltdown.

Biting her lip to reign in the chuckle, Callie crossed her arms across her own white tank top, bright red bra visible beneath it. Arizona pinched the bridge of her nose as she continued to fan herself with the other arm.

"We'll go get a new one tomorrow, but it's way past eleven and I personally don't wanna drive to Wal-Mart right now. I have 6:00 A.M. rounds," Callie added softly. "We have fans and we'll sleep with the other windows open."

Arizona pouted and brought her hands to her face, groaning into them. "Calliope, I can't sleep when it's hot."

Callie smirked as her brow cocked. "You are so dramatic, I can't even take it. It's for one night and you can get as naked as you need to," she added, "You know I don't mind."

In one fell swoop, Arizona tugged off her slightly sweaty tank top and threw it at Callie, leaving her in a heather grey sports bra that was beginning to darken in spots from moisture.

After depositing the garment into their hamper, Callie put her hands on her hips and turned back to Arizona. "Can I get you anything? Anything at all?" She opted to leave out the 'princess' that was perched precariously on the tip of her tongue.

Already tugging down her running shorts, Arizona nodded, "A big, huge, enormous glass of ice water. Light on the water, heavy on the ice. I feel like I'm roasting in my skin."

Callie's eyes rolled again. She was losing track of how many times that had occurred since their A/C had started to occasionally give out . "Oh, God, Arizona, I'll be back with your ice and water."

Softening, the blonde sighed out a "Thanks, Callie."

Chuckling her way down the short hallway and into the kitchen, Callie rifled through the cupboard until she found one of those enormous plastic souvenir cups from Arizona's first Seahawks game where she insisted on cheering for the _Arizona _Cardinals, trash talking the other fans in the sections after a few overpriced stadium beers.

Depositing an entire tray of ice into the glass, Callie opened the fridge and held the door open with her foot as she poured Arizona some water from the Brita, replacing it before closing the door.

"Don't forget to refill the ice cube tray!" Arizona called from their bedroom.

Callie's eyes widened as she snuck a guilty glance toward the empty plastic tray, quickly refilling it with water from the faucet. "Anal retentive..."

"What?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing!" Callie recovered, before padding back into their bedroom.

In the few minutes it had taken Callie to fulfill Arizona's request, the blonde had opened all the windows she could, turned the ceiling fan up to high, and had laid on top of the bed sheet in nothing but a sports bra and cutely patterned Spiderman boy shorts.

Callie grinned lasciviously; her girlfriend was such a dork, but a sexy one.

"Nice underwear," the Latina snorted.

"Shut up. Give me water," Arizona moaned, lifting her hands and making swift grabby motions with them.

"Seriously, when we have children you are not carrying any of them," Callie mumbled as she handed Arizona the monstrous glass of water.

After a dramatic gulp of the water, complete with a dramatized 'ahh', Arizona crinkled her brow. "That's rude."

"No," Callie chuckled curtly as she pulled down her pyjama shorts, revealing somewhat boring black underwear, seriously missing the superhero element, "just honest."

Arizona harrumphed as she turned off the lamp on her bedside table and turned onto her side. Callie grinned as she did the same, sliding in behind her half naked girlfriend to wrap an arm around her midsection.

Just as quickly as Callie had snuggled up against her, Arizona wriggled free.

"Are you crazy? It's about ninety degrees in here!"

"You're impossible tonight. Goodnight, Arizona," Callie snipped, turning over on her own side.

Arizona felt a little bad at that, realizing she really was being a bit of a brat about the whole A/C situation. It was not Callie's fault, after all, that their ancient unit had finally bit the bullet. She sighed and turned over, settling a hand against a tanned shoulder. "I'm sorry, Calliope. It's just so hot but I shouldn't take it out on you."

"You're right, you shouldn't," Callie mumbled into the pillow, already half asleep.

It was Arizona's turn to roll her eyes. Callie could fall asleep just about anywhere at the drop of a hat. Right now it was more frustrating than endearing.

"Let me make it up to you," Arizona propositioned, pressing a soft kiss against the shoulder she was just touching so lovingly.

"Mmhmmm..." came the same sleepy voice.

"Callie," Arizona whispered against the shell of her ear. "I'm really, _really _sorry. At any rate it's kinda sexy, you being in such skimpy things."

The beautifully curvy body beside her did not budge.

Arizona's fingers snuck underneath the hem of Callie's tank top, pulling the fabric with them as they slid along impossibly smooth skin; skin that the blonde was proud to say she knew like her own with how many times she'd kissed or caressed it. "And you always look so sexy in red."

Arizona felt Callie shift to press her backside against her pelvis pointedly.

So it was _this _game tonight.

"It's just a shame you're so tired. We're already kind of sweaty – and kind of naked." Arizona punctuated that statement with a bite to the brunette's earlobe, soothing the spot with a quick flick of her tongue.

Callie gasped as Arizona grinned deviously.

Her hand came down to smooth against Callie's outer thigh, enjoying the way the muscles tightened when she dragged her nails up along the skin, causing the Latina to press herself into Arizona's front again. Her hand followed the natural curvature up against the woman's nearly damn perfect ass.

"Arizona," Callie groaned softly, finally breaking her silence as she rolled onto her back.

The blonde took the opportunity to pounce, quickly straddling the woman in the exceptionally vulnerable position. Her fingertips gently rolled the fabric of the tank top upward even farther until, with a little help from Callie, the brunette's torso was bare save for her simple red sports bra. That red that was so scintillating the woman, even in such a basic article of clothing.

Arizona watched her, finding nothing sexier than the way Calliope's perspiration-tinged skin kind of glowed in the moonlit room. Despite the heat, it made her shiver. The brunette reached for Arizona, wanting to be closer, to feel her skin pressed against her own.

But Arizona had other plans as she gently pushed Callie's advances away.

Reaching onto the bedside table, she dipped her hand into the water glass, coming away with one of the many ice cubes. It had started to melt from the warmth of her hand, sending small droplets onto the sheets and, soon, onto Calliope's skin. The first few droplets fell along her bicep, warranting a chuckle from the brunette.

"Arizona what are you doing?" she nearly giggled, feeling somewhat intoxicated by this woman.

"Cooling you down," Arizona said gently as the droplets descended Callie's shoulder, narrowing in errant patterns against her collarbone.

"Mm, but I wasn't the one that was hot."

"I beg to differ," Arizona quipped, pressing the last of the ice cube against the thudding pulse point in Callie's neck, trailing a cold, wet line against it before leaning down and retracing the path with her tongue.

"Arizona," Callie gasped, trying once more to pull the woman closer to her.

Instead of complying, Arizona reached underneath Callie and tugged up on that sports bra, bringing the fabric over her head without resistance from its wearer. Too curious to ask questions, Callie just let her girlfriend take the reins. She watched with increasing interest as Arizona removed her own bra and seemingly tied the two together. The Latina smirked, realizing what was happening as Arizona lifted her wrists toward the bedpost, securing them there with her homemade binding.

Reaching into the cup again, Arizona withdrew another cube, this time bringing it straight to Callie's newly exposed chest. The brunette instinctively arched her back, anticipating the icy feeling against extremely sensitive skin. Entranced, Arizona brought the ice cube between Callie's breasts before bending down to lick against the ice cube's path once more. The combination already had Callie squirming in need as another soft gasp escaped her.

"God, Arizona," Callie said breathlessly, watching as the blonde circled her nipple with the remainder of the second ice cube. Her heels dug into the mattress when Arizona's mouth swiftly made up for the extreme drop in temperature.

Fleetingly, it dawned on Callie that she was this turned on and she hadn't even kissed the blonde yet. She wondered if that simple gesture would throw her over the edge but as Arizona repeated the process on the other nipple, Callie wasn't sure she minded waiting to find out.

Pushing her hips upward, Callie hoped to glean even the slightest of contact with Arizona, but even then, the blonde played coy lifting upward as she reached for another ice cube. This time she brought the frozen liquid down along Callie's stomach, pressing small kisses here and there, biting the curvature of her hip. Arizona seized any opportunity to pay homage to her goddess' body, in any possible way that she could. Her hand reached the waistband of that pesky underwear before she tugged them down and tossed them behind her.

"Please, Arizona," the brunette pleaded in a strained tone, feeling unusually hot despite just having been rubbed down with ice.

Arizona abandoned her prior position and scooted down Callie's legs, bringing her chilled fingertips to Callie's inner thigh, causing her girlfriend to spread her legs, back arching upward again. She just wanted to be touched, which was very evident to Arizona, who could see, without touching, just how aroused Callie had become from all of this. Her middle finger slipped between her girlfriend's folds as she let out a gasp of her own.

"You're so wet," Arizona almost growled, the dirty talk causing Callie to moan unintelligibly in response.

Two fingers slid inside Callie with ease, causing a louder moan from the woman underneath her. "Mm, that's good." she praised. The contrast between wet heat and chilly fingers was certainly something new and exciting for her. But after a few lazy thrusts, Arizona removed her fingers and settled her hands on either side of Callie's shoulders.

"You're going to kill me," she whined, panting as her chest rose and fell with each breath. "Arizona, please."

Instead of responding with words, the blonde dipped in for a kiss, keeping with the same teasing lightness, lips barely grazing against the other pair. Callie's moans were muffled by those full pink lips and for the first time she wriggled against her bindings, wanting nothing more than to wrap herself around Arizona in every way possible.

When Arizona pulled away, leaving Callie with bated breaths and an entire-body's worth of tingling, the brunette glared.

"I thought you were trying to make up for being mean to me, not making it worse with this awful, awful teasing."

Arizona half-distractedly pulled another cube from the glass, grinning at Callie as she slid the ice into her own mouth, leaning down again to kiss her. The sensation of warm and cool was already making this kiss better. Arizona opened her mouth to let the icy treat dance against Callie's tongue, before reclaiming it as her own, eyelids fluttering as she heard the muffled groans of appreciation against her mouth.

When the ice had finally melted, Arizona started kissing her way back down Callie's warm skin, enjoying the intermingled tastes of saltiness from the light sheen of perspiration along her sumptuous body and the fresh water. When she reached Callie's thighs she parted them, settling in between them. The brunette was trying desperately to remove the knot against the bedpost but with Arizona being the daughter of a marine and all – that was not going to happen anytime soon; she could tie a mean knot.

With one teasing stroke, Arizona's tongue slowly slid along the path her fingers had taken not long ago, tongue still chilled from the icy kiss. She slipped one of Callie's legs over her shoulder as she repeated the motion, blindly reaching over for another ice cube. The brunette didn't notice, too enraptured in her girlfriend's adventurous teasing to care. Her hips bucked against Arizona's mouth, wanting more of the sensation of her tongue, getting her wish when the tip of that chilly muscle rounded her clit.

"Please, Arizona, don't stop, p-please," Callie begged, leaning up to glance at Arizona, her gaze meeting darkened blue eyes and that wicked little smirk. She probably could have come on the spot.

Her world almost went black when the blonde trickled more icy water against her sex, then, with one broad stroke of her tongue, lapped up the cold water. Callie felt dizzy, head tipping back to groan again.

Those strong, golden thighs started to shake as Arizona repeated sending tiny droplets of water over hypersensitive flesh, careful not to overwhelm her girlfriend with the freezing temperature. She held the ice between her fingers until it was nearly completely melted, pressing the tiniest little bit up against Callie's clit before pulling it away to melt in her hand.

"Oh, God...Arizona," the brunette whimpered, gasping out her breaths now. "F-fuck me."

Who was the dirty talker now?

Giving her sexy girlfriend a crooked smile, Arizona shimmied closer, heaving the other thigh over her shoulder, as well, before bending forward to finish what she started. Fore and middle fingers pushed inside while her tongue went to work, feisty from the get go. There was no need for build up as she thrashed that talented tongue against Callie's sensitive bundle of nerve, fingers working deep inside the woman, curling against her inner walls before pulling out and ramming inside her again.

Callie couldn't do a thing except tug at her binds and grind her lower half against Arizona's face. She loved this, every bit of it, from the lack of control to the ice to the forcefulness. She'd feel this in the morning and that was okay. She felt a bead of sweat slide down her neck, and for a fleeting second realized that even with the A/C this would be incredibly hot.

In every sense of the word.

Thighs tensed as Callie flexed her calf muscles, using them to keep Arizona anchored since her hands were out of the equation. Arizona devoured her girlfriend in the sexiest, simplest way possible. No matter how many times she'd done it, the Latina couldn't get enough. The way her tongue knew just how much pressure to use; how quickly to swirl and how those lips knew to suck drove her wild. The way her fingers pushed into her in perfect rhythm while her tongue continued working her clit.

The way she didn't stop even as Callie's hips bucked against her face while she came – twice.

When Callie could see again without the squiggly lines in her peripherals, she looked over to Arizona who was working on undoing the knot in her restraints. She tenderly took both wrists to her lips, kissing and rubbing them soothingly. The slight pain of trying to free herself was worth it to Callie, though.

"Hi," Arizona said very softly between kisses to the brunette's wrists. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Callie grinned wolfishly at her. "No, I'm fine," she chuckled. "Where did you-? I mean-"

"Just popped into my head. It was hot, and...yeah," Arizona grinned, equally as wolfishly, back at the brunette.

Now with both hands free, Callie wasted no time in pushing Arizona onto her back. The blonde did not protest, instead wrapping her legs around Callie's hips while the brunette took the time to touch the blonde. Not entirely sexually, at first, but just in that reconnecting kind of way; grazing across her arms, down along her sides, against her taut stomach and prominent hip bones as she removed those superhero underoants. She loved being tied up, but the best thing about sex with Arizona was feeling her, all of her. Touching her super soft skin, feeling her breathing, her shaking - everything. Callie was just a little crazy about her. Okay, maybe more than a little.

When they kissed, Callie deepened it instantly, tongue sliding past the blonde's lips to playfully duel with her girlfriend's, the hint of her own arousal evident as it mingled with the sweetness that was just _so _Arizona.

"I'm too impatient to use all that ice," she started, hand moving between their bodies as her fingers slipped between Arizona's thighs, feeling just how turned on that little display of aggression made her. "Oh, wow. A little turned on, are we?"

Arizona gasped at the comment, hips moving upward to get more of that feeling.

"I can't help it, you drive me insane," she managed through a groan of appreciation.

"Tell me about it," Callie urged while her fingers teased her girlfriend, barely grazing against her wetness at first.

"Mm. Everything...about you. Is so so h-hot," she gasped again as Callie started working her. "Your eyes are gorgeous. And when I see them, I smile...'cause they're always- fuck - smiling."

Callie grinned, enjoying every facet of this ego boost, applying a little more pressure against her girlfriend's clit. The blonde moaned this time, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck, pulling her in for another kiss.

Callie pulled back, tugging on Arizona's bottom lip with her teeth.

"And your mouth s'hot... so hot. Everything about it. And your smile is...please," she stammered when the brunette's fingertips barely slid inside of her. "Smile is so gorgeous. And your body – body is-" she groaned.

"Calliope," she gasped as those fingers finally made their way inside of her, stilling.

"What else?" the Latina implored, pressing kisses against Arizona's neck.

"Your body is so beautiful. Sexy. I love your legs and your hips and your ass...God, I fucking love everything about you," the blonde panted, hanging on to Calliope for dear life as she started the pace of those fingers, driving into her with enough force to make her eyes roll back into her head.

"The way you make love, the way you make me-"

Arizona inhaled sharply when Callie's thumb pressed against her clit. "Feel."

"Do I make you feel good?" Callie whispered huskily, bringing her gaze back up to the blonde's face.

"So, so good," Arizona panted, listening as the headboard hit the wall in a rhythmic beat as Callie continued driving into her, working her with that same raw passion that they always had. Her legs tightened around Callie as they started to shake.

"God, Calliope...I'm...God, I can't hold … I have to... I'm-"

But, she didn't really need to explain as her head tipped back and her entire body seemed to tense at once, release barrelling over her, eliciting fluttery moans from her chest while Callie continued the familiar coupling of thumb and fingers, pushing her dangerously close tothe edge and showing no signs of slowing down.

When she finally did come, she lost count of how many times she cried out Calliope's name.

The pair collapsed together, instantly snuggling and letting the fan's air wash over their rapidly cooling bodies.

"Still too hot?" Callie asked, pressing errant kisses across Arizona's jaw and face.

"Mm?" Arizona said sleepily, tucking her head underneath Callie's chin. "I'm perfect."

Callie started to say something cheesy along the lines of 'yes you are' when she heard a loud noise coming from the other end of their bedroom. After a few ticks and then another bang, the air conditioner started up again.

Looking at each other, the pair laughed.

"We are still going to get another one after work tomorrow," Arizona resolved when she was finished with her giggling.

"Oh, I dunno, I think I kinda like your resourcefulness."

Callie winked as Arizona settled against her again, pulling the sheet over their bodies.

Tonight, she was the little spoon, curled against Callie's chest, kissing against it in a sleepy haze.

"I'm awesome. Never doubt that."

Callie glanced at the glass of water on the bedside table, grinning. "Never."


End file.
